Kotona Elegance
Kotona Elegance is a fictional character from Zoids: Genesis. She is one of the major protagonists. Overview: Kotona hails from Iron Rock, a mysterious, cursed town. She was one of two twins, and was born into a family of assassins, whose duty was to protect their village's secret from outsiders. When she learned that as the stronger of the two siblings, her sister would be killed, she fled her hometown, to save her, stumbling across the Rainbow Jerk as she did so. She would travel around a lot, spending much time in Kaguraku, Seijuurou's hometown, before ending up trying to stop a group of Zoid thieves, using Ruuji's Murasame Liger as bait. After this, she again imposed on Ruuji to ward off the advances of Galaga. This would result in her promising to hep Ruuji find a Generator mechanic, and hence, join him on his journey. After a great deal of time, she would travel back to Iron Rock with Ra Kan, only to find it occupied by Digald. After destroying it's facilities, she fled, only to be forced to return later to revive the Gildragon. As the only pilot in the anti-Digald forces to have a flying Zoid, she is often relied upon for scouting and transport duties. She is always seen with a bird named Kurruku, which she received from a traveling performer who had entered her village (and was killed by Kotona's family). Personality Character kotona.png|Kotona's full body appearance Chara04.gif|Kotona's character info in anime's official website Kotona is a somewhat flirtatious and manipulative person, often referring to the fact that being a woman makes her tasks much easier than would otherwise be the case. She is also a very skilled assassin, and carries a large quantity of weapons with her at all times, concealed all over her body. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Kotona is the only pilot in the anti-Digald army to pilot a flying Zoid, and is quite adept at it. However, her Zoid is rather fragile, as well as being (initially) slower than the Bio Ptera, so is often at a disadvantage in battle. Despite this, she on at least one occasion outmanoeuvres Felme, despite having the slower Zoid. Relationships Like every other character, Kotona has her own unique relationships. Galaga: Kotona claims to have "one hundred" reasons why she doesn't like the man who is (very) obviously smitten with her, and she often toys with him, usually by pretending to be interested in Ruuji, but the two do get along well nonetheless. Ruuji: On more than one occasion, Kotona flirts with Ruuji, and even asks him to marry her (albeit jokingly), much to Galaga's chagrin. Any concrete feelings between the two are hidden by her flirtatious facade, and are fairly speculative at best, though she is friends with him nonetheless. Rinna: Kotona is shown to care alot for her sister, fleeing her hometown in order to saver her life. Though she claims to have no good memories of Iron Rock, she does have a few lingering happy memories of times spent with her sister. Felme: She and Felme were once rivals during the whole series, until in the last episode, when Felme dies during the war after trying to save Souta, Kotona became angry at Jiin which she will avenge her rival. Merchandise Kotona has seen the following merchandise releases: *January 2006, figurine was included with a Rainbow Jerk kit *April 2006, SRDX series figurine *December 2006, pre-painted 1/7 PVC figurine *December 2007, Nendoroid figurine kit, with accompanying Rainbow Jerk *March 2008, glossy 1/7 PVC figurine (Costume Version) Other releases in include a Gashapon figurine, a SD art statue, and a swimsuit figurine released with a special edition DVD. Trivia *Kotona is not her real name. Her real name is a password handed down by the ancient civilisation to reawaken the Gildragon. *Kotona and Rei Mii's voice actors sang the final two ending themes of the Zoids: Genesis anime series. In Super Robot Wars K, they would have the former of the two as their theme music, while everyone else would have the opening theme instead. *Kotona's voice actress, Shizuka Itou, is also the voice actress of Minako Aino in Sailor Moon Crystal anime series and Hinagiku Katsura in Hayate the Combat Butller!! anime series. Category:Heroe [[Category:Females Category:Genesis characters Category:Reformed characters